Coronet Box Cameras
Coronet Box Cameras are medium format 120 film cameras made by Coronet in England. There are several other Coronet Box models which also made by Tiranty in France. This means that the same camera model could be found either British made or French made. For these models see the article Tiranty Box Cameras (Coronet). All of the Coronet box camera models are in medium format, 6x9cm frame with roll 120 film. They have a simple one speed spring rotary shutter. These boxes are offered with various meniscus type lenses. About Tiranty see also the article Tiranty Folding Cameras (Coronet). ] Models Ajax ] *Introduced in 1930 *Portrait lens retractable by means of a small lever located below the lens *Body: cardboard *It is close to the series of Portrait *Do not confuse with a Coronet folding camera with the same name Ambassador *Introduced in 1955 *Body: bakelite *Masks above the two finders *Green filter. *The former part of the body is attached to the back part by buttons *Belongs the series of Consul and Captain ambasss.jpg|Ambassador ambassador.jpg Box 020 *Lens: Meniscus *Shutter: Rotary *Picture size: 6x9cm *Body: cardboard *Belongs to the Bobox and Rex series Box No.2 *Introduced in 1937 *Lens: meniscus f/14 *One speed rotary shutter, 1/25 *Body: cardboard "Boy" Box No.2 *It is characterized by the unusual structure of the handle *The model name on a plate below the film advance knob Captain *Introduced in 1955 *Belongs to the series of Consul, Captain and Ambassador *Distinguished from the Consul by an additional close-up setting for portrait pictures Consul *Introduced in 1950 *This camera belongs to the Consul, Captain and Ambassador family *It has 2 modes of shooting, Bulb, and I would guess something between 1/125 to 1/1250 *Worked with 2 viewfinders to choose if you either wanted a portrait or landscape kind of picture *Has a green filter Conway Popular Model Conway Super Flash *Introduced in 1950 *This camera belongs to the Consul, Captain and Ambassador family. Crown *Introduced in 1930 *Body: cardboard *Yellow filter. *There are three variants **First example the catches and viewfinder surrounds are painted black. **On the second they are unpainted. **The third model has smaller viewfinders and its metal parts are nickelled D20 Box *Introduced in 1937 *D20 is similar to the model B20 except for the following: Big, flip-up viewfinders; Square format (12 images sized 6" x 6"); Stamped geometric decorations; strap lugs on the top of the camera. *Two aperture choices (f16 and f22) with a fixed shutter speed, plus bulb mode. Both aperture and shutter speed are controlled by pull-out switches above the shutter release lever. DOF at f16 is 8' 6" to infinity; at f22 7' to infinity. A supplementary 'close up' lens was available for subjects between 5' and 7'. *Accepts both 120 and 620 rollfilm. *Made in England, but some variants have inscriptions on lacquered background on the nickel plated plate are in French Diadem Box No.2 *Introduced in c.1930 *Meniscus lens, fixed diaphragm about 1:8 *The shutter is triggered on the way down and up. Shutter speeds 1/30(ish) and T, using a metal tab on top of the camera. *Body: cardboard, wood and metal. *Format: 6x9cm exposures on 120 film Every Distance 16 *Introduced in 1930 *Dual format: 6x9cm and 4.5x6cm F-20 Coro-Flash *Introduced in 1950 *Pseudo TLR *One speed rotary shutter +B *Use both 620 and 120 roll films *Flash sync *Built-in green filter *Body: metal Gratispool Portrait *Introduced in 1930 *Lens: retractable portrait lens *Body: there are colour variants as blue, deep blue, green, red, brown khaki, black *These variations may offer different stamping and grain of the covering. Portrait Granville *Inroduced in 1930 *Differs from other Portrait models with the Granville name stamped on the hand-grip. Granville probably was a distributor. *No other Coronet sign on the camera. Portrait No.2 Box * Introduced in 1937 *Camera fitted with an optional portrait setting, engaged by a lever under the lens. *There are two red windows on the back *Dual format: 6x9 and 6x4.5cm *A similar camera to the Portrait, but smaller. Rex Flash *Introduced in 1950 *Belongs to the Captain, Consul and Ambassador family *It differs them with flash synch Toni-Box *Introduced in 1930 *It seems to be an “Every Distance” but with a focusing setting system Twelve-20 *Introduced in 1950 *Pseudo TLR *Film:120 and 620 roll *Green filter *Shutter: instant and time *Close to far focusing adjsutment, lever on the front *Similar to F-20 Coro-Flash See also the article Coronet Twelve-20 Varsity Box No.2 *Introduced in 1930 Xcel *Introduced in 1936 stock images UK Category:C Category:Medium format Category:6x9 box Category:T Category:Pseudo TLR Category:120 film Category:D20 Box Coronet Camera